


Rush

by OhMyFreddy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyFreddy/pseuds/OhMyFreddy
Summary: The Gaang has planned an evening out to see a movie.  Do we find out which movie? We do not. Enjoy!
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antagonized_Jordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antagonized_Jordan/gifts).



> Written for magnificent Alyssa hours after she released piece ZukkaSmut11 on Patreon. I just couldn’t stop looking at it!

Zuko lets himself into Sokka and Aang’s apartment. “Hey, it’s me!” he calls down the hallway.

“Hey, babe, come here!” Sokka calls brightly from the direction of his bedroom.

Zuko drops his keys and follows his voice, to find Sokka hunched over at the edge of his bed, tying one shoe.

“Hey,” he repeats, grinning and rising to pull Zuko into a kiss.

“You almost ready?” Zuko asks.

“Just need to put on a shirt over this .” He swipes down the front of his tank top.

“Where’re Aang and the girls?”

Sokka puts his hands to Zuko’s waist, and smooths oneup to the center of  Zuko’s back, and the other down to grip his ass. Zuko suspects that Aang and the girls are _not here_.

“Gone to get contraband snacks.”

Zuko huffs, stroking the tip of his nose beneath Sokka’s ear. “I’ve told you all before. I’ll just buy it at the theater.”

“Toph likes the rush of sneaking it in.”

“How long ‘til they get back?” Zuko gasps, as Sokka has shifted his thigh between Zuko’s, and his hand is snaking around to squeeze between them, thumbing at the button above Zuko’s fly.

“Hopefully long enough.”

Before Zuko can lose his head entirely, he pulls out of Sokka’s grasp, muttering, “Just-,” and steps to close the door of Sokka’s room. He turns around, and Sokka is crawling up onto his bed, and beckoning an unnecessary finger toward him. 

Zuko mimics his kneeling position, and fits their mouths together again. Sokka’s back at his fly, carefully guiding the zipper over Zuko’s distended length. Zuko licks at the bright flavor of toothpaste on Sokka’s tongue, and gasps when Sokka’s fingers pry down his boxers, and stroke up his cock.

“Mm,” is all Sokka smugly offers. He shifts back, and dips. He gathers up the hem of Zuko’s shirt, and shoves it high. Zuko grasps at it, holding it out of Sokka’s way. Sokka starts a trail of kisses from Zuko’s sternum.

“Enough foreplay,” Zuko hisses. “If they catch us again, we won’t hear the end- _ah_ -“

Sokka abandons his stomach, and thrusts down Zuko’s underwear, catching Zuko’s dick in his mouth as it springs free. He pulls up and down without preamble, bobbing shallowly at the awkward angle. Zuko bucks when Sokka stills upon his head, tongue caressing pointedly at his frenulum. Zuko fists into the back of Sokka’s tank top, gritting his teeth  as Sokka sets him to tingling with too much, too fast.

“Oh, _hard_ ,” Zuko requests, and Sokka complies, hot tongue pressing instead in long strokes up the swollen vein of Zuko’s cock. Sokka pushes the heel of his hand upward, further crowding Zuko’s balls inside his jeans, and increases the pressure inside his mouth. 

“Sokka, I’m-“ he gasps, and Sokka moves incrementally faster. Zuko digs  his  nails into Sokka’s shoulder, punching out a moan as he shoots between his lips.

Zuko’s head spins as Sokka releases him, but he still has enough clarity to  demand , “On your back ,” as he tucks his wet, satiated cock back into his underwear.

Sokka complies, flopping expectantly  onto the pillows, legs spread wide around Zuko. He roughly opens his own jeans, and Zuko reaches forward to catch his wrists. Zuko spreads Sokka’s hands upon either side of his skull, smirking at the way Sokka’s eyes widen with excitement.

“Show me exactly how you want it,” Zuko purrs, and reaches in, pulling Sokka’s cock to his tongue.

Sokka presses down, slowly, and utters a weak  hum. His pace is tentative, but when he threads the fingers of one hand through Zuko’s hair, pulling carefully against the scalp, Zuko moans a feral vibration at the base of his cock, and Sokka matches the grip with his other hand.

Sokka shudders beneath him, pulling him faster and farther down his length. Zuko’s eyes are watering. He focuses on pulling air through his nose, relishing the glide of Sokka’s smooth head across his palate and at the back of his throat. 

“Can I come in your mouth?” Sokka gasps. Zuko grips him at the hip, thrusting him an inch further inside, and Sokka erupts, growling Zuko’s name, and holding him down. 

He releases him, and Zuko rises, sputtering. Sokka instantly reaches for him, apologetic. “Shit, are you okay?”

“Yeah, ‘m good,” Zuko assures him, and crawls higher. Sokka’s hands cradle the back of his neck, and they kiss languidly, free of the urgency of moments before.

“Honey, we’re home!” Aang’s voice rings through the apartment, and Sokka and Zuko scramble up, fastening up their clothes to decency.

“How’s my hair?” Zuko whispers.

“It looks like you just got fucked,” Sokka answers helpfully.

A knock sounds as Zuko ruffles it, and Sokka calls an admittance. Katara still eases it open with caution. “Hey, Zuko. Still not dressed, Sokka?” she says, eyeing his white undershirt.

“Just gonna brush my teeth first,” he offers innocently, and pushes past her toward the bathroom. 

Katara narrows her eyes at Zuko, and he shuffles under her gaze. “I, also, toothbrush,” he says, and passes her. He waves as Aang, Toph, and Suki all call out to greet him from down the hall, and squeezes in next to Sokka at the sink. They rush through, taking turns to spit, but keep glancing into the mirror, unwilling to take their eyes off the other.


End file.
